Divergent high
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a story about our favorite and lest favorite divergent people in high school :) Please review and I know there are a lot of these but I wanted one of my own, hope you enjoy it :) M
1. Prolouge

_**Hey guys so this is my newest fan fiction. If you read the name you should know that this is gonna be another Divergent in high school. I am not sure how this will turn out if I don't like it I might take it off but we will see. Until then here is your story. :) ~M**_

* * *

**Prologue**

******Setting- Tris when she was five along with Tobias. They are in Florida. they are both five. This is the day they meet.****  
**

**Tris's POV**

"Beatrice, will you please go upstairs and get dressed, we have guest coming over." My father, Andrew Prior, says looking down at me.

"Yes Father," I say looking down and heading for the stairs. Our house is a dull, boring, gray, inside and out. I hate this house, my parents think everything has to be dull, because gray is a selfless color. I am only five and can already tell that I am not selfless. MY brother finds it so easy, always helping the elderly while I sit and watch and then get told to help. I go into my room, which like the rest of the house is gray. I grab a dress and pull it on, fixing my hair into a low side braid. My mom will probably pull it into a bun, but for now I think it's fine. I head back downstairs just as the door bell rings. My father opens the door and let's in A women, a man and a small boy who looks to be my age.

"Marcus, this is my wife Natalie, and my children, Caleb and Beatrice." My dad says to the man in the doorway.

"Nice, nice and how old are your children?" The man, who I suppose is Marcus asks.

"Beatrice is five and Caleb is six." My dad says.

"Ah, well this is my son Tobias, he is five. This is my wife, Evelyn." Marcus says gesturing to the boy and the women. Now would you like to talk about your deal about the movie producer and such?" Marcus asks.

"Yes of course, Caleb why don't you show Tobias around." My dad says and I and Tobias frown, clearly he wanted me to show him around too.

"No father, let me do it, Caleb has enough on his plate." I say, as if I'm acting abnegation, which is another word for the selfless people.

"That is very selfless of you Beatrice. Tobias just follow Beatrice and she will show you around." My father says,Tobias comes and stands next to me, while our parents disappear into the kitchen.

"Thanks Beatrice, I really didn't want to show him around." Caleb says before disappearing up the stairs.

"He is rude," Tobias says from behind me.

I turn and smile at him.

"Yeah he is, now to properly introduce myself I am Beatrice." I say, he sticks out his hand smiling at me.

"I'm Tobias, and it's called a hand shake, my parents want me to be selfless too, but I'm not by any means abnegation." Tobias says as he takes my hand and shakes it.

"I like you Tobias, wanna be best friends?" I ask, he nods and I lead him up to my room. We laugh and talk all night until he has to go home.

**********Later when Tobias is 12 and Tris is 12******* **

**Tris's POV**

"So Toby, when are we gonna go watch that movie?" I ask as we walk towards our houses from school.

"I don't know Trissy, I'm not sure we will be able to." Tobias says frowning.

"Aw, why not Toby?" I ask as we near his house.

"That's why," He whispers pointing to a 'For sale' sign in his yard.

"Your're moving?" I ask, about to bust into tears.

"Yeah...we are. I don't want to Trissy. We are moving to Chicago, we leave the day after tomorrow." Tobias barely gets it all out.

"Meet me tomorrow night, at nine." I say and he nods squeezing my hand while I run to my house. His dad is a big time guy, he helps run over all the movie producers. My dad is now one of those movie producers. My mom is a famous fashion designer. Now neither of them are home very much. Most of the time it is just my and Caleb now. I open the door to our house and breath in the dull air. I run up to my room and curl up on my bed, trying not to break down in tears, why does he have to leave. Why before he knows that I like him, a lot.

**The next night (Still Tris's POV)**

"Trissy, are you here?" I hear as I sit crouched in our hiding spot.

"Yes Toby, I'm here." I know my eyes are red, because I have been crying. I have no idea how I am gonna survive without my best friend. Tobias instantly wraps his arms around me. We talk about everything for a while. As we are saying our final goodbyes Tobias takes my hands.

"Trissy, I love you." He whispers then he kisses me and runs off. That is the last I see of Tobias Eaton.

* * *

_**So yes this was short but it was a prologue it is gonna be short Anyway review if you want me to continue or at least follow it :) KK next chapter soon love yall :) ~M**_


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

_**Hey guys so I already have several reviews so I am gonna go ahead and update another chapter. This will be four years later. They are all in 11th grade. kk Here u go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter (Prologue) **

_"Trissy, are you here?" I hear as I sit crouched in our hiding spot._

_"Yes Toby, I'm here." I know my eyes are red, because I have been crying. I have no idea how I am gonna survive without my best friend. Tobias instantly wraps his arms around me. We talk about everything for a while. As we are saying our final goodbyes Tobias takes my hands._

_"Trissy, I love you." He whispers then he kisses me and runs off. That is the last I see of Tobias Eaton._

******Four years later Tris and Tobias are 16. Setting first day of a brand new school in Chicago for Tris :) **** All music is in Italics **

**Tris's POV**

_'Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_  
_For outcasts and rebels_  
_Or anyone who just dares to be different_  
_And you've been trying for so long_  
_To find out where your place is_  
_But in their narrow minds_  
_There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_  
_Oh, but listen for a minute '_

I hit snooze on my alarm. I sigh and sit up.

"Beatrice you are gonna be late and that is not a good impression for a new school!" Caleb yells banging on my door.

"Oh shut it Caleb, I will meet you there." I yell back getting up and running into the shower. I take a quick shower and pull my hair into a quick pony tail. I pull on a pair of jeans and a Marvel super hero shirt. I pull on my black converse and run downstairs to the 2nd floor. I grab my keys and a granola bar. I grab my bag and run down another two floors to the garage. I jump in my black Lamborghini Reventon. I drive to school and get there with fifteen minutes to spare. I run into the office and smile at the lady behind the desk.

"You must be Beatrice Prior, right?" The lady asks.

"Yeah but could you call me Tris please." I say not wanting my overly formal name to ruin everything here.

"Of course, and I am Tori. We have put you in dauntless since you seem very athletic, I hope you enjoy and I will see you in music. Her is your schedule." Tori says smiling.

"Thanks." I say and I am about to turn away when she says, "Oh and Tris your locker number is on that paper. If you want to wait a minute I could get your locker neighbor to show you there, he should be here any second."

"Ok, guess I will wait here then." I say taking a seat.

"Ah there he is. He Four!" Tori calls into the hall.  
"Yeah Tori?" A guy with really pretty blue eyes asks sticking his head inside.

"Do you mind showing her to her locker, it is next to yours." Tori says gesturing to me.

"Yeah no problem, come on." He says nodding towards me. I stand and follow him down a hall.

"My names Tris by the way." I say giving him my hand.

"Handshakes, kinda uncommon for a girl who just got into dauntless." Four says laughing a little and shaking my hand.

"Yeah well, I was taught a long time ago." I say giving him a sad smile.

"So Tris, what sports do you play?" Four asks me.

"I do Cheer-leading, volleyball, and softball. What about you?" I ask we turn down yet another hallway.

"I play football, soccer and basketball. So what classes you got?" Four continues.

"I got AP Trig, AP science, AP English, lunch, gym, and then I have Spanish III." I say looking at my schedule.

"Wow really, we have all the same classes, except I'm not taking AP English." Four says smiling at me.  
"Cool.' I say smiling at him.

"So you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Four asks as we walk towards a set of black lockers.

"Yeah sure, any chance I can meet them before lunch, so I know some more people besides you." I ask him.

"Yeah they all have lockers around here. Your other locker neighbor is Christina, I'm sure you will get along great. Hey there she is now. Hey Chris!" Four calls, she smiles and waves at him.

"Hey Four, and who is this?" She asks pointing at me.

"This is Tris, she is new. She is gonna sit with us at lunch. Tris you will have AP Trig, lunch, gym, and Spanish with Christina as well as me." Four says.

"Hey Four!"I hear from down the hall a bit.

"Yo Zeke, what's up dude?" Four asks high-fiveing a guy as he walks up.

"Nothing much, who's the chick?" The guy, Zeke I guess asks.

"This is Tris, Tris this is Zeke. He has all of the classes with you." Four says grabbing his books for AP Trig. I grab mine and so do Christina and Zeke.

"You can meet the rest of the gang in AP Trig, we all have it first." Christina says smiling at me.  
"Awesome," I say smiling back. Wow first ten minutes and I already have three friends and more to come.

We walk into AP Trig and sit a a big round table, there are already five other people at the table.

"Hey guys, this is Tris, she is new here. We decided to take her in." Four says gesturing to me.

"Tris this, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Shauna, and Lynn. Mar and Uri are dating. Will is dating Chris. Shauna is dating Zeke. Lynn doesn't like people and I am single." Four says gesturing to each person as he talks. Soon enough that class is over. Classes fly by and I find out I have at least two of my friends in each class. Finally we get to Spanish, the last class of the day, which I share with Four, Chris, Will, Mar, and Uri. Just then the teacher walks in.

"Hola clase, mi nombre es la Sra. Clark. Veo que tenemos un chico nuevo, por favor mantengo y presentarse lo mejor que pueda." She says all in Spanish. **(Translation: Hello class, my name is Mrs. Clark. I see we have a new kid, please stand and introduce yourself as best you can.)**

I stand up and say, "Hola mi nombre es Tris. Tengo un hermano, su nombre es Caleb. Hablo español, francés, e italiano. Puedo jugar softball, voleibol, y yo cheerlead. Tomo todas las clases de AP. Yo soy muy inteligente. También me gusta leer. Ese soy yo." Everyone is staring at me mouth open, even the teacher.**  
**

**(Translation: Hi my name is Tris. I have one brother, his name is Caleb. I am fluent in spanish, french, and Italian. I play softball, volleyball, and I cheerlead. I take all AP classes. I am very smart. Also I love to read. That's me.) **

" , ¿le gustaría ser mi ayuda del maestro. Es evidente que ya se habla en español, lo único que tendrás que hacer es pasar los papeles y ayudar a los otros estudiantes. También te importaría tutoría Four después de clase?" Senora Clark asks.

"Me encantaría la señora Clark. Es un honor. Gracias." I reply and she smiles.

**(Translation: Miss. Tris , would you like to be my teacher aid. Clearly you are already fluent in Spanish, all you will have to do is pass out papers and help the other students. Also would you mind tutoring Four after school?)**

**(Translation: I would love to Mrs. Clark. It's an honor. Thank you.)**

She nods and tells me to sit down.

"OK Tris that was awesome, but I only got about half of that. You said in the beginning that your name was Tris. and then after that I was lost." Four says looking at me in awe.

"Well lucky you I am your new tutor. I get to tutor you after school." I say smiling at him.  
"Awesome, so since your already fluent what are you gonna do?" Four asks.

"Well help kids and pass out papers, and maybe grade some papers." I say and he smiles. God he has a hot smile, wait did I just say that?

Eventually the class rings, and they already have homework. I walk out the door when I hear my name being called, I turn around with a smile when I realize it is four. I wait for him to get to me and when he does he looks nervous.

"What's up Four?" I ask.

"Oh uh, well about tutoring..." He starts, oh no he is gonna say he doesn't want the help. "Can I come over today?" he finishes.

"Yeah sure, do you just want to follow me?" I ask and he nods. We walk to our lockers together talking about random things. Why does he seem familiar when I just meet him?

**Four's POV**

Shit that's not what I wanted to ask her. Why did I have to bring up tutoring? I wanted to ask if we could hang out. OH well, we walk outside and there are a group of people sitting around a black Lamborghini Reventon.

"Dude who the hell is this?" Uriah asks admiring the car. The rest of the gang is there too. Tris grins and clicks a button on her keys. The lights of the car flash and everyone turns to us.

"Which one of you just did that?" Zeke asks. Tris raises her hand.

"Dude, how the hell did you afford this it cost like 1.6 million?" Uriah asks staring at her then the car.

"MyparentsareNataileandAndrewPrior." Tris mutters barely audible.

"What was that?" Zeke asks.

"My parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior." Tris says slowly. Wait I knew it was her I doubt she remembers me though, or does she Tobias? My head says.

"Wait The Natalie and Andrew Prior?" Uriah asks in shock, Tris nods, but she looks like she is about to cry. No I can't see her cry, not again, not after how I left her.

"Guys, leave her alone, big whoop her parents are famous, well so is my dad and you guys don't make a big deal out of that. It's hard to have rich parents because you can't hardly make friends, all people care about is money and they use you to get it. It sucks, I hate it and I am sure she just wants some real friends." I say looking at Tris, who stares back at me in awe, like she can't believe I just stood up for her. I will do anything for her, if it meant she was still here.

"Dud, chill we don't want her for her money, it's just a really sweet ride." Zeke says giving me a weird look.  
"Whatever, Tris we probably should get going, I will follow you." I say and she nods. Everyone backs away from the car as Tris gets in a reeves the engine. I jump on my new Suzuki SVF 650 bike. She pulls out and I follow behind her. I watch as we go and realize this is the way to my house. She pulls into a long driveway a house down from mine, wow how ironic. I jump off my bike as she parks her car, hanging the keys on a hook and unlocking the door.

"Tris my house is one down from yours." I say as she takes off her shoes.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah really." I say taking off my shoes as well. She leads me up to the third floor into her bedroom, everything is black with splatter pant, it looks awesome.  
"Come sit over here on my bed." Tris says patting a spot in front of her. I do and then she throws her bag into the corner.

"So Tris can we get to know each other since we will be spending a lot of time together?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Ok so how about you ask a question and I try to guess it about you, then you guess it for me, if we are wrong we will tell each other the right answer, sound good?" I ask and she nods again. This is gonna be fun, I know quiet a bit about her.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Four remembers Tris but Tris doesn't quiet remember him. She senses something familiar about him though :) Might reveal who he actually is in the next chapter we will see :) For now review, hope you enjoyed :) ~M**_


	3. Chapter 2: School

_**Hey guys, please review so I know what ya'll think about this story :) KK ya'll rock here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter (Chapter 1)**

_"So Tris can we get to know each other since we will be spending a lot of time together?" I ask and she nods her head._

_"Ok so how about you ask a question and I try to guess it about you, then you guess it for me, if we are wrong we will tell each other the right answer, sound good?" I ask and she nods again. This is gonna be fun, I know quiet a bit about her._

**_Chapter 2_**

**Four's POV  
**

"Ok so you start ask any question and I will try to guess." I say Tris nods and then thinks.

"OK favorite color?" Tris says after a while. Easy, it has always been every color.

"Every color, but if you had to pick one purple." I say confidently.

"Wow that is exactly correct, how did you know?" Tris asks and I shrug, I don't want to tall her.

"Well I say yours is black, and blue." Tris says and I nod laughing a little.

"Ok uh how many siblings?" I ask, even though I already know she has one.

"Uh one, or none for you." Tris says, a little unsure.

"None, and I say one for you." I say and she nods.

"Ok can we not guess now just answer?" Tris asks and I nod.

"Ok favorite song?" Tris asks me.

"Easy Sound of Madness, by Shine down." I say smiling.

"Wow I love that song. Mine is Invisible by Hunter Hayes."Tris says, yep same from when we were 12.

"OK full name." I say.

"Beatrice Grace Prior. I know Four is a nickname, but I totally get if you don't want to tell me your real name." Tris says and I frown.

"Don't call me Four." I whisper and she looks at me weird.

"Then what should I call you?" Tris asks.

"Nothing for now." I say, smooth Tobias, smooth.

"Ok well tell me when I can call you something again." Tris says cracking a smile and lightning the mood. We get done with homework and eventally Tris is showing me the door.

"By nothing." Tris says shoving my shoulder slightly. I wince and she pulls back quickly.

"Are you ok?" She asks quickly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I say quickly making my way out of the door.

"See ya later Tris." I say as I get in my car.

"Bye nothing." Tris says, smiling again. I laugh and drive over to my house, luckily I have the house to myself tonight.

******The next day at lunch******

**Tris's POV**

"This sucks, I can't believe we can't hang out this weekend, parents said nobody can come over." Zeke says sadly. We were supposed to have a big slumber party at Zeke and Uriah's.

"Well we could have it at my house." I suggest.

"Heck yeah, is anyone gonna be there?" Uriah asks.

"No Caleb is going to some nerd sleep over or something. House and pool house all to our self" I say and everyone looks shocked about the pool house except Four.

"Wow awesome, could we like cook out or something?" Zeke asks.  
"Yeah, since today is Friday why don't we meet in an hour, we already have cookout stuff in the house." I say and everyone nods quickly smiling.

"Do you guys want my address?" I ask and they nod again.  
"Here I say handing it to them on a piece of paper.

"Hey isn't that near your house Four?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah a house down." Four says smirking slightly.

"Wait you mean the big house?" Zeke asks and Four nods.

"We all know how to get there Tris." Uriah says smiling.

"Ok well let's meet in an hour at my house after school." I say and everyone nods. Just then the lunch bell rings and it's time for next class. We play volleyball in gym. Then it's time for music.

I walk into the room and take a seat next to Four.

"Hey nothing." I whisper as I sit down.  
"Tris really?" He says cracking a small smile.

"Well you told me not to call you Four and to call you nothing for now." I say shrugging.

"Ok class today we will be doing duet projects. Pick a song and then you will perform it by the end of class." Tori says taking a seat at her desk.

"OK I will pair you up, based on skill. Four and Tris..." I don't pay attention to what else Tori says. I am just glad I got paired with Four.  
"What all do you play?" Four asks me.

"Guitar, piano, flute, drums, and violin. Plus I can sing. What about you?" I ask.

"Guitar, drums, and I sing a little." Four answers smiling.

"What song do you wanna do?" Four asks.

"Uh, can you do Invisible by Hunter Hayes on the guitar?" I ask.  
"Yeah been able to since seventh grade." Four says smiling slightly.

"Awesome, so how about you play the music on the guitar and we can sing it together?" I offer.  
"Yeah sure, but I will only pick up in the main part ok?" Four asks.

"Sounds good, go grab a guitar." I say and he stands walking over and grabbing a guitar. The returning to his seat.

Everybody has performed except us by the last five minutes of class.

"Ok last but defiantly not the least Four and Tris." Tori says gesturing for us to come up on stage. We walk up and Four starts strumming the guitar in tune to the real song. I wait for the key and start.

_**(Bold is Tris, Italics is both)**_

**Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
For outcasts and rebels  
Or anyone who just dares to be different  
And you've been trying for so long  
To find out where your place is  
But in their narrow minds  
There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
Oh, but listen for a minute**

Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_  
_Someday you'll look back on all these days_  
_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_  
_Oh, invisible_

So your confidence is quiet  
To them quiet looks like weakness  
But you don't have to fight it  
'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war  
Every heart has a rhythm  
Let yours beat out so loudly  
That everyone can hear it  
Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore  
Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
Dare to be something more

Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,

_There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now_  
_And someday you'll look back on all these days_  
_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_  
**  
These labels that they give you  
just 'cause they don't understand  
If you look past this moment  
You'll see you've got a friend  
Waving a flag for who you are  
And all you're gonna do  
**_Yeah, so here's to you_  
_And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

Yeah, and you're not invisible  
Hear me out,

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_  
_And someday you'll look back on all these days_  
_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_  
_It'll be invisible_

Everybody goes crazy, clapping and yelling like dauntless do. I smile and give a small bow. Four looks at me in awe.

"I didn't know you could sing that well, you're amazing." Four says and I blush.

"So are you." I say and just then the bell rings. Time for the last class of the day, and I am only a teacher aid now. Class flies by and before I know it we are all in our cars and on our bikes headed to get clothes and then to my house, for an awesome weekend. I can't wait.

* * *

_**So kinda a filler chapter but you know oh well. Please please please Review or pm me :) I need to know what ya'll think, and also the song in the beginning of the last chapter and in this chapter is Invisible by Hunter Hayes, please go check this song out it is amazing and completely describes me and a lot of other people :) Please review :) Until next time :) ~M**_


	4. Chapter 3: What?

_**Hey guys, please review so I know what ya'll think about this story :) KK ya'll are awesome and please review I don't want to keep this up if it isn't good Here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter (Chapter 2)**

_Everybody goes crazy, clapping and yelling like dauntless do. I smile and give a small bow. Four looks at me in awe._

_"I didn't know you could sing that well, you're amazing." Four says and I blush._

_"So are you." I say and just then the bell rings. Time for the last class of the day, and I am only a teacher aid now. Class flies by and before I know it we are all in our cars and on our bikes headed to get clothes and then to my house, for an awesome weekend. I can't wait._

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

Finally I hear a knock on the door. I run downstairs and open the door to find Four, leaning against the door frame, rather hotly I may add.

"Hey Four come on in." I say and he walks in.

"You have the honor of being the first one here. Want to help me carry some stuff out to the pool house?" I ask he nods.

"I grab some of the stuff from the kitchen and he grabs what he can along with his bad of clothes.

We head out the back door and into the pool house. Which kinda looks like one of those hotels that have the pool in the middle of all the rooms. Inside. There are two stories of rooms that completely circle the pool. Some of them are like kitchens, bathrooms etc. But still.

"Come on we are taking this stuff outside to the back patio." I say and four nods, dropping his bag of clothes in the middle of the room.

We walk out to the back patio and drop off the stuff for our cook out. I turn and notice Four is staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"I have two reasons." Four answers.

"Which are?" I ask.

"A) Your beautiful. B) I am trying to figure out if you remember me Trissy." Four says, wait at the sound of my old nickname I remember.

"Wait Toby?" I whisper and Four nods. I run to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He grabs my waist and I kiss him, hard.

"I love you too." I whisper and he smiles.

"Tris let's keep this a secret for now from our friends, I don't want everyone knowing just yet." Tobias says and I nod.

"Also just call me Four when everybody else is around they don't know my real name." Tobias says and I nod again.

"TRIS WHERE ARE YOU!" I hear from the other house.

"Shot looks like everyone else is here. You can have the room next to mine. Mine is Four so you get six." I say and he nods grabbing his bag and heading to his room. I run into the other house and find everyone standing in the entrance way.

"Come on I will show you to the pool house." I say and everyone nods again. They follow me into the pool house and everyone stares around, amazed.  
"Everyone go pick your rooms. Either floor. You can share if you want. But most of the rooms that are next to each other have sharing doors." I say and everybody runs off in different directions, most going for the upstairs floor. I walk into my room and knock on Tobias and I's connected door. He opens it and smiles at me.

"So this is why you had me take this room." Tobias says pulling me into his room.

"Yep." I say making my 'P' pop. He laughs and then pulls me against him, burying his head in my hair.  
"I am so sorry." He whispers.

"For what?" I ask

"Leaving you, I didn't want to. Marcus made me. He threatened to...well I guess you need to know the whole story." Tobias says pulling back slightly.

"When I was younger and still Marcus, well look for yourself." Tobias says turning and pulling up his shirt. There are red lashes and scars all over his back.

"Oh Tobias, he beat you?" I ask and Tobias nods sliding his shirt back on. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and Tobias wipes it away.  
"He said if I didn't come with him he would beat you until you died." Tobias whispers. I hides in my shoulder again and I rub his back lightly.

"I'm so sorry Tobias." I whisper.

"I don't want to hurt you.' He replies.

"You won't you are not like him, not at all." I say pushing him back and looking him in the eye.

"I promise, you will never be like him." I say and he gives me a look, of pure love.

"I love you Tobias." I say and he hugs me.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Short chapter yes but I wanted a quick update because I might not be able to update much in the next couple of days. I have an summer camp Monday and Tuesday. Then Wednesday I leave to go to Orlando for a week. I am playing a softball tournament on the ESPN fields! Can't wait, but I might not be able to update a lot, if at all. I am sorry about that love ya'll Please review :) ~M **_


	5. Chapter 4: Fluffy

_**Hey guys, please review so I know what ya'll think about this story :) KK ya'll are awesome:) I had a great time in Florida but I'm glad to be home and back to my laptop so I can update and write and do the second thing I love. Which is to write, the first is to play softball. KK here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter (Chapter 3)**

_"I don't want to hurt you.' He replies._

_"You won't you are not like him, not at all." I say pushing him back and looking him in the eye._

_"I promise, you will never be like him." I say and he gives me a look, of pure love._

_"I love you Tobias." I say and he hugs me._

_"I love you too." _

**Chapter 4**

**Tris's POV**

His words echo in my head as I walk back into my room and change into my bathing suit. Oh how I wish we didn't have to hide, but we do, well for now at least. I think his...our friends are trying to hook us up anyway so lets pretend at least until truth or dare in a bit. I finish putting on my bathing suit and slip some shorts and a tank-top on over it. I walk outside and to the patio where slowly everyone leaks in. I had just finished cooking when Tobias came in. I set all of the food out and we dined, having a great time.

"Who's ready for truth or dare?" I ask and everyone raises their hands. We make room in one of the big two room living rooms in the house. Everyone sits in a circle, Tobias is across from me. Christina to to the left of me and Marlene to the right. Everyone else filled the middle.

"So who starts?" I ask and Uriah raises his hand.  
"Ok Uri start." I say and he smiles.

"Ok Chris truth or dare?" Uri asks.

"Uh truth." She says after a second.

"Pans..." Uriah starts.

"Don't even think about I will hit you with my heel." Christina says and Uriah stops.

"Hmm ok rate the guys in this room. 5 best and 1 worst." Uriah says.

"Will 5, Four well a 4. Uriah a 3, Zeke a 4." Christina finishes and looks around the circle. Her eyes land on me and she gets an evil grin, oh crap.

"Oh Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I state.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with," She looks around the circle and then she smiles again,"Four." She finishes.

"Fine." I stand and walk over to Tobias and grab his hand dragging him to his feet. I pull him into a closet and lock the door.

"Ugh Tris did you have to pick such a tight space?" Tobias asks pushing against the wall.

"Shit I forgot you were claustrophobic I am so so sorry, look at me." I say getting him to focus on me and not the small room. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around me. There is a knock on the door and then it opens, we were still kissing and everyone stares at us as we pull apart.

"Damn." Tobias mutters under his breath, only I could hear him.  
"Wait that was quick, I expected you two to just be sitting there. So what just happened?" Uriah asks as we walk back to the circle hand in hand. Tobias sits down and places me in his lap.

"Wait for your turn and then maybe you can question. For now Tris." Tobias says giving me a light squeeze.

"Uh, Zeke truth or.." I never finish because Zeke yells dare.

"I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce, of my choice." I say and grin evilly.

"Fine, get the sauce." He sighs, knowing this was a bad decision. I walk into the kitchen that is connected and grab a bottle of ghost pepper hot sauce, one of the hottest hot sauces in the world. I put a sticker over it that read mild sauce. I laugh and walk out and hand the bottle to Zeke.

"Mild really Tris couldn't do better than that?" Zeke asks. I had also fixed a glass of milk. I watch as Zeke tips the bottle straight up and starts chugging it. About the forth gulp down he throws the bottle screaming.  
"What the fuck, shit, shit this is hot, I thought it was mild." Is what he was screaming. I grabs the glass of milk out of Tris's hand and drains the glass.

I pick the bottle off the floor and peel the fake label off it.

"That will teach you to underestimate me." I say and leave him to puke in the toilet. I sit back in the circle and Zeke comes back.

"I hate you Tris. Now Four truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth. Uriah don't" Tobias says before Uriah could open his mouth.

"What is Tris and your status like are you dating or what?" Zeke asks, hum good question. Tobias looks at me and I nod.

"Yes we are dating. Now Mar truth or dare?" She ends up with her make-up looking like a clown. Uriah, Zeke and Tobias have there shirts off as well as Christina, Shauna, and Lynn.

"Now Tris truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Truth." I had done a dare last time.

"What happened or has happened between you and four, in the past and now." Christina asks. I look to Four and he nods taking my hand.

"When I was little his family came over for dinner. My brother was told to show him around but I took his place. We became best friends and shared everything with each other. Later on when I was twelve he told me he had to move. I was really sad because A)He is my best friend and B) I never got to tell him how I felt. That night he told me good bye. He told me he loved me and kissed me and then he left. Like he was thin air. I though I would never see him again and then I moved here. He showed me around on my first day at school and you guys know the rest. I actually recognized him about four hours ago. When he used my old nickname, but he remembered me from the moment he saw me." I explain and all of the girls except for Lynn say aw.  
"That was so romantic. How cute." Christina squeals, we laugh and mess around for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**I hope that was fluffy enough to satisfy yall for now. I will update again soon. I need some ideas so please review, any kind of reivew would help, I need to know yall are interested in this story. Love you guys :) ~M**_


	6. Chapter 5: Hospital

_**Hey guys, please review so I know what ya'll think about this story :) KK ya'll are awesome:) My friend gave me an idea for this chapter so here you go :) Oh sorry I haven't updated in a while my laptop messed up and I have to use the desk top so sorry for any mistakes I am not used to this keyboard. Hiopefully my laptop will be fixed soon :) Anyways here goes nothing :) Please review :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"What happened or has happened between you and four, in the past and now." Christina asks. I look to Four and he nods taking my hand._

_"When I was little his family came over for dinner. My brother was told to show him around but I took his place. We became best friends and shared everything with each other. Later on when I was twelve he told me he had to move. I was really sad because A)He is my best friend and B) I never got to tell him how I felt. That night he told me good bye. He told me he loved me and kissed me and then he left. Like he was thin air. I though I would never see him again and then I moved here. He showed me around on my first day at school and you guys know the rest. I actually recognized him about four hours ago. When he used my old nickname, but he remembered me from the moment he saw me." I explain and all of the girls except for Lynn say aw._  
_"That was so romantic. How cute." Christina squeals, we laugh and mess around for the rest of the day._

**Tris's POV (That Sunday, everyone is gone and Tris and Tobias are at Tobias's house)**

"Hey babe you want to watch a movie?" Tobias asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, and babe?" I reply as he enters the room.

"Thought I would try it yes or no?" Tobias asks handing me a cup of water.

"I like it Toby." I whisper and he kisses me lightly.

"What movie?" I whisper against his lips when he pulls back slightly.

"Uh, you pick." He says back.

"Can we get the fault in our stars?" I ask and he smiles.

"Marcus sends in all the movies that are still in theaters so yeah we can." He says and then picks me up. He carries me into the living room and sets me on the couch. He puts in a code on the T.V. and The Fault In Our Stars pops up on the screen. Tobias walks back over and sits on the couch. I cuddle to him and he wraps an arm around me.

"Babe you want some popcorn?" Tobias asks half way through the movie.

"Yeah sure." I reply and he kisses the top of my head. I sigh and pause the movie. He leaves to the kitchen a floor below. A few minutes later I hear a noise from the front door. Then it opens revealing non other than Marcus Eaton.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks as soon as he sees me.

"Well I am Tobias's girlfriend." I answer calmly.

"No the fuck you're not you worthless bitch." He says grabbing a fist full of my hair and picking me up before shoving me into a wall.

"Yes I am." I state and he punches me square in the jaw. I fall to the ground and hear him doing something. I look up and see his belt in his hand. He walks up to me and before I know it I get wiped over and over and over again. I cry out in pain, but he doesn't stop. He has probably hit me forty times and I am on the verge of passing out. Then it stops and I hear skin make contact with skin.

"Tris, babe are you okay?" I hear as someone approaches me. Tobias's blue eyes are the last thing I see before the darkness overcomes me.

**Tobias's POV**

I hear a cry of pain and drop the bowl of popcorn on the ground. I run upstairs to find Marcus wiping my girlfriend. I run over and pull him off of Tris and punch him in the nose. Knocking him out. I run over to Tris and look down at her.

"Tris, babe are you okay?" I ask looking into her eyes, just as I say this she blacks out. Shit, shit, shit how did I let this happen? I quickly pick her up and run outside to my bike, shit this is never gonna work. I run next door and into the garage and grab a set of keys. I place Tris in the backseat of her Lambo and quickly get in. I drive to the nearest hospital and get out. I pick Tris up again and lock the car. I run inside and a nurse has me place her on a bed.

"Sir, are you related to her?" A different nurse asks me.

"No but I'm her best friend, her boyfriend." I answer and he nods.

"Okay we are going to make an exception and let you come back with us, but only because we need to ask some questions." The nurse says and then he leads me back with Tris.

"Okay so what is her full name?" The nurse asks standing just outside Tris's room as the doctor works on her.

"Beatrice Grace Prior." I answer and he nods.

"And what is your full name?" He asks again.

"Is this kept private?" I ask and he nods.

"Tobias Xavier Eaton." I answer.

"Okay do you know what happened Mr. Eaton?" He asks.

"Yes, we were at my house watching a movie. I left to go get popcorn when I heard a cry of pain, when I got back upstairs my farther Marcus Eaton was beating Tris. He has a record of doing this because he has done it to me since I was young. I can show you the marks." I say and the nurse nods writing everything down.

"Where is he now?"

"In the floor at my house unconscious. I hit him and knocked him out." I answer and he nods again.

"By the way my name is Trevor, so if you need anything please let me know. Can I get her parents names and numbers?" He asks and I sigh.  
"Look Trevor, her parents are a long ways away. Her mom is in Paris and her dad is in Hong-Kong." I explain and he cocks an eyebrow.

"And they left her here by herself?" Trevor asks.

"No, her brother is staying with her and her aunt works at our school." I answer, sick of getting asked questions.

"Well what is her aunts name?" Trevor asks.  
"Tori, Tori Wu. She is not blood related just a close family friend." I say and Trevor nods.

"I know who she is. I will call her and tell her to come her straight away but I will leave telling her to you and Miss Prior. Is there any chance that her parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior? And that your father is the Marcus Eaton?" He asks again.

"Yes, yes they are." I answer and he frowns.  
"To bad we are going to have to lock Marcus away he was a great business owner." Trevor says shacking his head.

"Well I am sure Andrew will take his place. He is second in line there." I answer and Trevor nods.  
"Anyway kid, get in there and see your girl. Take good care of her now, and Marcus will be locked up in the hour." Trevor says patting my shoulder. I smile and walk into Tris's room.

"How is she?" I ask a doctor who just finished wrapping her back.  
"She is doing good, still knocked out but she should wake up in about ten minutes. I understand that you are her boyfriend right?" The doctor asks and I nod.

"You didn't do this did you?"

"No, god no I would never. Look Trevor asked me and knows everything that happened so go talk to him to get the full story" I say and the doctor nods.  
"I respect you son. What's your name?" The doctor asks.

"Four." I say simply.

"Odd name. Mine is Dr. Andrew." He says shacking my hand.  
"It's a nickname." I say and he nods.  
"Okay press that button when she wakes up, she will probably feel pain even though we have her on a morphine drip. So when she wakes up we will need to give her some meds and what not. So press the button to call me back in." says and I nod. He leaves and Tris and I are all alone. I sit in a chair beside her bed and take her hand.

"I am so so so sorry babe, I never wanted this to happen to you. I swore to protect you and I failed and for that I am so so sorry. I love you Tris, and you will be alright now. You are in good hands and if...if you don't...want to...to...to see me again...I understand." I whisper tears falling by the end. I can't lose Tris...I just can't but if she can't be around me I understand. I place my head on our hands and breakdown.

"Mm...where...where am I? Tobias? Hey why are you crying?" I hear from above me. I look up and am met by Beautiful gray/blue eyes.

"God Tris, do you remember anything? God I love you and I am so so so sorry. Look I understand if you...if you can't..." I lose it again and chock. I can't say it.

"Tobias...hey stop. Yes I remember everything and the pain in my back ain't gonna let me forget either. But I love you. So stop thinking I'm gonna leave you." Tris says squeezing my hand.  
"I love you Tris." I say and she smiles.

"I love you...oh that hurt." Tris says after attempting to lean up.

"Take it easy. Let me call a doctor to get you checked out." I say and she nods. I click the button and we wait.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this and again sorry for not updating. Please review I would love to hear yalls thoughts. Please give me some ideas on where to go with this, like should someone get pregnant, what should happen. Just please review love you guys :) Peace out my ninjas :) ~M**_


End file.
